


Brushing Teeth

by nopenopenopeaight



Category: 100 días para enamorarse | 100 Days to Fall in Love (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenopenopeaight/pseuds/nopenopenopeaight
Summary: A beautiful, peaceful morning turns into the perfect excuses for passion.  Set after the first reunion.





	Brushing Teeth

The morning light cast a orange glow over the room, straight over the white comforter that draped the naked bodies of Paul and Fidel. The comforter had slipped to just cover Paul's legs, so the vision that Fidel got to wake to was glorious. He admired Paul in the perfect lighting and pose as if he were painted by a master. Some time went by before Paul eventually woke himself to see his boyfriend smiling and watching him.

"Good morning. Have you been watching me sleep all night?"

"Well seeing as how we slept very little of the night, that would be quite impossible," Fidel said with a mischievous smile. "No, I was admiring your body bathed in the glow of the morning sun. Such a beautiful sight to behold." He reached out the hand that was not propping up his head to lightly trace down the side of Paul's body.

"I can't believe my boyfriend uses phrases like 'bathed in the glow of the morning sun'," Paul said with a small giggle. Fidel's face was consumed by a shy smile that kept growing despite his obvious attempts at controlling it. "What? Do you not know how odd your vocabulary is?" Paul teased.

"No, you called me your boyfriend again. You haven't done that since we got back together," Fidel confessed, still not looking Paul in the eye.

"Well I just feel like this time it should be much clearer. You are my darling beloved, and for the record, you look beautiful bathed in the morning sun as well." Paul said confidently.

Fidel looked up finally and caught Paul's eyes with the bedroom stare he couldn't keep off his face when desire struck up. Paul could instantly recognize it, and after a brief excited smile, he responded with his own stare that drove Fidel wild.

They slowly drew together approaching for what was going to be a very intense kiss before Fidel suddenly backed off.

"What? What's wrong?" Paul said with a slight worry on his face.

"We haven't brushed our teeth yet! I don't want you to think I'm disgusting!" Fidel explained, holding his hand over his mouth.

"No, come here," Paul said, grabbing the hand hovering over Fidel's mouth, "I want you - even the disgusting bits of you - morning breath and all." Paul's eyes danced with laughter as he and Fidel began wrestling - Paul attempting to kiss Fidel while Fidel kept his head angled away.

"Besides," he started, after pinning Fidel's arms to the bed; "I'd rather brush my teeth _after_ giving you an amazing morning blowjob." He smiled seductively again.

Fidel's eyes twinkled. "Fine, but no kissing until I brush my teeth." He closed his mouth and pursed his lips to emphasize his point.

"Fine, you know what Mr. 'Oral Hygiene' - you take so long to brush your teeth, I bet I could get you to cum in the time it takes," Paul said raising a challenging finger in Fidel's face.

"Hm, that sounds like something we better test," Fidel responded with a smirk.

Paul smiled, released Fidel and rose to stand over his boyfriend. "Well up and 'attem then. Take your station, go go!" He said clapping and shooing towards the bathroom.

Fidel was laughing as Paul tugged on his arm to drag him out of bed. He walked over to the bathroom sink and with a smirk, slowly wet his toothbrush and squeezed toothpaste. Paul hovered next to his side the entire time. As soon as Fidel gave him a "really" look, Paul sunk down to his knees, and while staring at Fidel's face, readied his hand at the top of Fidel's thigh. He loosed his jaw back in forth in preparation as well and went a few rounds of opening his mouth as wide as possible and closing again.

Paul gave a final laugh, held his toothbrush up to his mouth and gave the signal, "Ok go," before sticking the brush in his mouth and beginning to clean. At the same moment, Fidel gripped the still-lasting morning wood in front of him and gave a few kitten licks that he knew drove Fidel wild. But when he realized Fidel wasn't watching and had his eyes closed in concentration - he knew he needed to play a dirtier game. So he gave a swallow, relaxed his throat, and took the entirety of Fidel's length into his mouth and throat, closing his lips and relaxing his jaw while attempting to massage with his tongue. He felt Fidel's hips stutter back and forth slightly and knew he was on a good start. He slowly dragged off, keeping slight suction until only the tip still remained in his mouth while he tongued the rim of the head. He glanced up again and saw Fidel now looking in the mirror to make sure to clean the right angles of his mouth - Paul had to step it up again. With the limited time, he knew he'd have to eventually just get messy, so he began bobbing back and forth, trying to get the dick further back into his throat on every inward motion, keeping his tongue concave on the outward motion. He also increased his pace until he was almost frantically bobbing his head back and forth, keeping balance by grabbing Fidel's hips.

Fidel was trying his best to concentrate on cleaning every angle of his teeth. But he knew from the second Paul issued his challenge, that Paul was more than capable of achieving that goal. The first blowjob Paul gave Fidel lasted less than a minute - and with Fidel's adamant insistence on brushing for at least 2 minutes - it was likely a losing battle from the start. When it came down to it, Paul _was_ amazing at fellacio, it's true, but the overwhelming attraction to Paul and just the idea that that man was the one pleasuring him was the biggest turn on to Fidel. But at the moment, Paul's skill were definitely shining, to the point that Fidel was just holding his toothbrush with his mouth, hands gripping the edge of the sink, the concept of cleaning his teeth forgotten. He could feel the intensity building in his stomach - a sure sign he was already close. With a mouth still full of toothpaste and the toothbrush though, saliva was just gathering in his mouth and he was unable to swallow.

As Paul began using his hand to stroke the parts he wasn't servicing with his mouth, Fidel could feel the orgasm begin. As the feeling rippled through his body, he forgot everything else for a moment. Paul caught the cum on the back of his throat with surprise, and coughed for a moment before swallowing the rest. He also felt a wet drip onto his head. As he looked up, he saw drool (with specs of toothpaste) dripping out of Fidel's open mouth. Fidel was totally unaware and just had a look of bliss on his face.

 

"Did you dribble toothpaste into my hair, Fidel??" Paul nearly yelled, touching the wet spot on the top of his head and holding it up to his nose to confirm, yes, it did smell of toothpaste.

"Oh - uhh" Fidel looked down, suddenly guilty. He closed his mouth and leaned over to the sink to spit out the rest, takking a swig from a cup near the sink and quickly swishing and spitting.

"Comparatively, though, you're fine with my cum on your body, but not my toothpaste, which is probably much more hygenic?" Fidel joked, still looking slightly guilty.

Paul stood up and grabbed a piece of his hair to show Fidel. "This hair is only achievable through special products. I wouldn't allow you to cum on my hair, nor do I want your toothpaste there!"

At this point, Fidel realized that Paul still had his morning wood, and he would probably need to be the one to take care of it to make it up to Paul. He regretted rushing his teeth already, he didn't want to use his mouth now - but sometimes sacrifices had to be made.

Fidel walked backwards and reached into the shower to turn it on. "I feel bad, let me help you wash it out," he said, holding his hand out to Paul.

Paul immediately knew Fidel was up to something and gave him a knowing smirk. He gave his hand to Fidel and was tugged into the shower.

"And by the way, kissing is back on the table since I finished brushing my teeth." Fidel said with a mischievous tone.

"Oh ya? What about my teeth?" Paul said, not letting his pout drop.

"'I want you - even the disgusting bits of you - morning breath and all'" Fidel quoted back at Paul.

Paul's face finally cracked into a small smile, which Fidel took as his chance to begin touching Paul. First, he placed his hand on Paul's hip and guided him so that his hair was in the spray of the shower, and ran his hands through Paul's hair, eventually pausing with his hands cupping the back of Paul's head. He brought Paul forward and dove straight in to a deep kiss. He could still taste bits of himself, even through the minty toothpaste. He wrapped his arms around Paul's neck, resting on his shoulders and got closer, deepening the kiss even further while pressing his body into Paul's.

After kissing for nearly a minute, he pulled back and released Paul, with Paul chasing the kiss and nearly grabbing Fidel to return back to it. Fidel picked up the specialty shampoo he saw in the shower and popped the cap, squirting a small amount into his palm. The annoyed look on Paul's face was changed to an impressed look - many men used way too much shampoo - but Fidel had the perfect amount in his palm.

Fidel set the bottle down and began rubbing the shampoo between his hands. He stepped back again and jerked his chin at Paul to indicate Paul should follow. Paul took a step to be clear of the spray of the water, and Paul reached up to begin massaging the shampoo into Paul's hair. Paul closed his eyes and leaned into the massaging hands, a look of bliss on his face. His mouth fell open and small groans escaped his throat. It was one of the most erotic scenes Fidel had ever seen.

He took a step towards Paul and captured his top lip between his own, continuing the head massage - albeit at a slightly more awkward angle. Paul responded very languidly - their kisses were mere brushes of lips, trading off engulfing each other's top lip and bottom lip. Just before Paul could sneak his tongue into the mix, Fidel pulled away, and guided Paul's head into the spray of the water. He continued the head massage under the stream of the water until the water collecting at the bottom of the shower was no longer soapy.

Fidel reached back for the conditioner he spotted before, and again popped open the bottle and squirted a small amount into his palm. He rubbed his hands together, longer than necessary, but he was distracted by the awed and turned on look on Paul's face.

"How do you know so much about hair care? Most men use the same soap they use on their body for their hair!" Paul questioned. Fidel finally stopped rubbing his palms together, and again began massaging Paul's head.

"I lived with two girls - one who's hair I was responsible for cleaning. I learned a lot from that," Fidel said smiling, still working the conditioner through his lover's hair. "For instance I learned you should let the conditioner sit for at least two minutes," Fidel said, taking a step closer to Paul.

"Oh ya," Paul said, looking down at Fidel's lips with a small smile, "what will we do while we wait?"

Fidel smiled innocently before also seductively looking at Paul's lips. "Well - I bet _I_ could make you come in the time it takes."

Paul let off a quick smile before chasing Fidel's lips. Fidel let himself be kissed for a few moments before taking over. He deepened the kiss, while in a fluid motion, spun Paul and pinned him against the shower wall, holding him there by his hips. He pressed his groin to Paul's, where Paul's lasting erection was pinned between their hips. For Fidel's part, he had already begun to get hard again - one of his quickest recoveries since high school. Although he always tended to recover so much quicker when Paul was involved.

Fidel began kissing down Paul's face, skipping to his chest to avoid getting remnants of conditioner in his mouth. He sunk down, leaving a trail of kisses down the "happy trail" he was obsessed with on Paul. Finally, he was fully on his knees, and removed his hands and looked up at Paul's face innocently.

Paul watched Fidel's face and let his head fall back. "Seriously, you still tease me even under a time limit?" Paul complained, reaching his hands to grasp in Fidel's hair. Fidel grabbed the approaching hands, and again pinned them back against the shower wall, still smiling up at Paul.

"You can pretend you don't love it, and you can pretend you don't love me being in charge, but I know how to win this game with you," Fidel said with a twinkle in his eye. Paul made a growling face at Fidel, but it was soon overtaken with a smile. Fidel really did know him too well.

While still holding Paul's hands back, Fidel brought his head forward and licked gentle stripes along Paul's erection. Paul's hips glided forward to try to get more pressure. Fidel released Paul's hands, and once again pinned his hips against the wall. Paul responded by keeping his hands splayed against the wall while his chest heaved more and more. This really was _such_ a turn on. Fidel decided to award Paul's "good behavior" with a flat-tounged, pressured lick along the entire length of Paul's dick. He repeated that again before grasping the base with his hand, and finally enclosing his lips on the tip.

He only made small movements at first, just bobbing the tip in and out of his mouth. He could feel Paul's hips strain to move forward, but his hands held them firm. Finally, he continued down the shaft and took as much as he could before dragging out again, and repeating that process with long, languid movements.

Paul had his eyes closed, head hovering just off the tile, deep in trying to concentrate on the sensations. Finally, Fidel began moving quicker, tilting his head up on every slide out to get the angle with the best pressure for Paul. His beard added a tiny amount of friction but it wasn't too scratchy and honestly Paul loved the feeling.

Paul raised his arms and placed his palms near his head, fingers grasping the edge of the shower's tiled wall. Fidel finally released his hips and instantly he shot forward and felt his tip hit the back of Fidel's throat. Fidel gagged and pulled of Paul's dick a bit, waiting for the tears to clear from his eyes.

"Sorry, love," Paul breathed, forcing his butt to touch the tile again.

"When will you stop apologizing for that?" Fidel said, voice still raspy but watering eyes finally recovered. He brought one of his newly freed hands to the very base of Paul's dick, and stroked Paul's thigh with the other. He began his slower ministrations again, using his hand to cover where he could not reach with his mouth. Once he gained confidence Paul would not jerk his hips again, he began his quicker movements.

Paul once again could do nothing but close his eyes and lean his head back against the shower tiles. He brought one hand down and tangled it in Fidel's wet hair, grasping as lightly as he could possibly manage in this state. Fidel knew that Paul was getting closer, so he began moving quicker, and shallower.

Paul began thrusting his hips again, which Fidel was prepared for - he knew his lover well. He met the thrusts and continued his own ministrations, meeting upward thrusts with his downward strokes. Paul's breathing was rushed, his chest heaving heavily, eyes still closed and head still thrown back.

"I.. I'm," he breathed out, unable to actually form words at this point - but Fidel knew what it meant. He removed his mouth, and started to just use his hand to fiercely jerk off his boyfriend. He loved watching Paul's face and entire body in the throws of passion, and watched with desire. Finally, Paul's orgasm rang through his body, causing a shockwave of him jerking from his hips that ended with his head thrown so far back, the top was touching the tile, and the rest of his body was hovering out. His cum had shot out and landed on Fidel's face and neck.

Paul finally looked down. Seeing himself covering Fidel's body was never a sight he could get tired of. He loosened the hand that was still grasping Fidel's hair, and stroked it through, before using the hand to guide Fidel's head bak up to his own.

He dove is tongue straight in to Fidel's mouth, giving him a filthy kiss. He pulled away only slightly to lick Fidel's cheek, where there was a strand of semen. He liked some off his chin and chest as well, before wrapping his arms around Fidel's head and returning to the amazingly deep and rich kiss. Fidel rested his hands on Paul's hips where earlier he had been holding him down.

After a long while kissing, Fidel remembered why they were in the shower, and pulled away, taking Paul's hand and guiding him back into the spray of the shower. He combed his hands through Paul's hair as the conditioner was getting washed out, and was instantly addicted to the silky feeling of the wet, newly conditioned hair between his fingers. He returned his lips to Paul's, but went back to the light gentle kisses. After a minute or so, he lightly pushed Paul out of the stream, and began cleaning off his face and chest from where Paul had cum on him, before turning the shower off. Paul hugged up from behind, alternating between kissing the back of his neck and digging his face into the crook of Fidel's neck and just smiling.

Fidel opened the shower door and grabbed a towel, first using it to wipe his face, and then Paul's face. He took the liberty of wiping down Paul's body with the towel, then his own, then quickly toweled off his hair before gently rubbing it over Paul's. He covered the towel over Paul's head and held it in place by grabbing the sides of Paul's face. He gave him a few more lingering kisses before finally stepping out of the shower. He placed the towel back on the rail, and went over to the mirror to begin cleaning off his toothbrush - which he never got around to before.

Paul stepped out of the shower as well, but leaned back on the door, arms crossed watching Fidel with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you for taking care of my hair, love. And other parts as well," Paul smirked.

"Happy to do it," Fidel caught his gaze in the mirror, suggestive smile hinting at his double meaning.

"Well, I just want to say I think I won," Paul said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Oh, do you now?" Fidel said, full playful smile taking over his face. He turned from the sink to face Paul, reached out to him and began tickling. He had his trapped against the shower door, so there was no where for Paul to hide.

"Ah, no stop, this isn't fair," Paul said laughing and wriggling, deeply sensitive to Fidel's touches.

"Take back what you said, then," Fidel laughed.

"Fine, fine, we both won," Paul shrieked out. Fidel finally paused his tickling, but left his hands on Paul's sides. Paul was still slightly hunched over, not quite trusting the ceasefire.

"Honestly, I think I won by having the love of my life be so gorgeous and so sexy and so good at _everything_ he does," Fidel said, looking into Paul's eyes. His expression had melted into sincerity and love, and Paul's followed suite.

"Ugh, you know I love it when you talk like that," Paul said, lifting his hands back to Fidel's head and planting them in his hair. "And, I love you."

Fidel smiled and leaned in once more to kiss his boyfriend - this time a much slower yet still deep kiss. He pulled off slightly to breath out, "I won't be able to think about anything but you today."

Paul gave a quick smile and said, "I'm never able to think about anything but you all day." A huge smile slowly enveloped Fidel's face and he looked down shyly. Even after all they had been through, a cheesy line like that could still make him so utterly happy.

"How about we stay in today," Fidel suggested.

"Sounds perfect, my love," Paul responded, "just let me brush my teeth."


End file.
